Sanctuary for a Fowl
by RegalPrincessOfMagic
Summary: Oh oh. Remember when Artemis discovered the fairies? Well, now he's back and ready to uncover another sub culture; the mages! Artemis is now twenty three and his curiosity is as ever, but will he finally learn that maybe the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' could have a life changing effect on his life?
1. Chapter 1

Sanctuary for a Fowl

Chapter One

Artemis used to be bored. After all, he had gone from saving the world from a megalomaniac pixie, to finishing one of his novels in a matter of months. But now, years later, Artemis was submerged in research. Document after document. Phone calls to shady contacts. Only a few shreds of information. But Artemis Fowl didn't mind, he liked a challenge.

"Artemis, I made you a light lunch. Care to eat it with me in the dining room?" Artemis' companion, Butler, stood at the door, his rather large head slightly bowed in an effort to keep it from hitting the door frame.

"Of course old friend. Just give me a moment. I must save all of these files." Artemis kept his eyes on the screen, his slender fingers expertly manipulating the v-board. Another gift from his fairy friends.

"There, I am finished. Lead the way Butler, I have some exciting new information which I am waiting to tell you." Butler held open the door for his young charge to pass, sighed, and shut it gently after him.

"You see Butler, there is a whole new sub-culture waiting to be discovered," Artemis beamed. The food was delicious and he had yielded good results in his search, so Artemis was a very happy boy. "These sorcerers are just like you and me, and yet they have control over the elements, they manipulate their surroundings, and according to my research, have enough power to slow down the process of aging. Very much like our fairy friends, yet so unlike them too"

Butler seemed unsure, "Artemis, you had better tell me everything, before we rush into things. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

Artemis did remember. He shuddered to think what might've happened if he had remained as he had been when he'd kidnapped Captain Holly Short. That had been almost fifteen years ago. Funnily enough, Artemis was still twenty three.

"Don't worry old friend. Once my research has been copied into all of my safe accounts, I will reveal all." With that, they completed their meal, not another word was spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Valkyrie crashed through the wall. Her body ached and her head throbbed relentlessly. But she refused to give up. Not when Skulduggery was watching, and stupid Fletcher had brought stupid Myra to spectate. She wasn't going to look weak in front of them anytime soon.

"You are slowing. You must stay fast, Mustn't give me any chances." A slight man with a thick Russian accent and was tougher than he looked grabbed her wrist and swung her around. His face came an inch before hers. "To give me time is death," and he launched Valkyrie across the room. She came to a halt at the wall opposite, and heard a sharp intake of breath. Did Myra really think the fight was over? "Well sorry Honey," thought Valkyrie, "It's only just begun."

Before her trainer had time to register, she flicked up her wrist, and instantly he shot up into the air, his head hitting the ceiling hard. Then she summoned her shadows and wrapped them around his ankles, where she then swung him back and forth. She let go and he went flying through the wall into the next room. Applause broke out. Fletcher was beaming and Myra was staring with disbelief. Skulduggery was merely nodding. Valkyrie bowed and said, "I need a break, I'm going outside."

Valkyrie was leaning against some railing when Fletcher came. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments, and then started, "some fight that was back there."

Valkyrie looked at him then turned away," Yeah…"

"Look Val, I know your annoyed that I brought Myra, but she's been dying to see you fight. She's really nice; you've just got to get to know her properly."

Valkyrie grunted, and then the next thing she knew was standing somewhere foreign.

"We're in Australia." Fletcher muttered before pulling Valkyrie into a gentle kiss. Valkyrie relaxed for a moment. She remembered what it was like when they had been together, those warm moments they shared. But then she snapped back to reality. She was the one who broke up with him. It hadn't worked out. She couldn't let this happen, not when there's also Myra to think about. Valkyrie tensed, then slowly broke the kiss and looked away. Fletcher sighed and said, "I'm truly sorry we didn't work out, but I still love you and I'm sure that we'll still be good friends. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you'll find someone other than me," He latched his hand into hers, and they were soon back at the sanctuary.

"Where did you and Fletcher go?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie when they were in the Bentley.

"What do you mean? We went to Australia. And nothing special happened, seeing as your dying to ask if anything did," Valkyrie retorted. Secretly, she liked it when Skulduggery asked her how she was feeling and what she did. She saw him as a father figure.

"What were you thinking when you saw Myra?" He questioned her.

"What, other than really wanting to punch her? Yeah, I wanted to punch Fletcher."

"I see."

"Good, because I'm sick of people not understanding."

Skulduggery turned his face to Valkyrie. If he had actually had a face, he would've been wearing a baffled and curious expression. "What do you mean, people not understanding?

Valkyrie let out her fury. "Fletcher doesn't understand that I don't want to see him or Myra anymore."

"But that's just one person?"

"That one person happens to mean the world to me. "

They left it at that and drove back to Haggard without a word.

Valkyrie held out her fingers, feeling the air, the interlocking shapes. Then, she slowly pushed her hands up, and the window to her bedroom opened.

"Good to see your getting very good at this." Skulduggery commented from the car.

"I'll see you on Monday. It's the weekend, I want to do something fun with my family." Valkyrie said back. She splayed her hands beneath her and shot upwards, only barely catching hold of the ledge.

"You're getting distracted." Skulduggery stated.

"Shut up. If you're going to keep watch professionally, then don't interrupt me going about my normal life." She replied. Skulduggery winked. Or at least, Valkyrie thought he did. It was hard to tell because he didn't really have a face, but Valkyrie supposed he would've winked in a situation like this. She climbed through the window, shut it, and spun round to see her reflection staring at her.

"Hi, how was today?"

The reflection smiled, "It was fine. Normal really. Shall I get back into the mirror?"

"Did you get any homework today?"

"Yes, but I can finish it."

"Okay, but I think you should do it under the bed or something. If mum, Alice or dad walks in, they're going to get a big surprise."

"Sure."

Valkyrie stripped down to her underwear, dressed herself in a towel and plodded to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and stepped into the shower. Turning the water on, she felt with pleasure the hot water running down her bruised body, plastering her hair to her head. She thought about what happened today. Fletcher, Myra, Skulduggery. It was all very confusing and upsetting. She closed her eyes and remembered what Fletcher said to her earlier.

"I still love you." It kept echoing in her head. The same phrase, again and again and again. It didn't work out. That's how he had put it. But in real life, it wasn't that. It was Valkyries fault. She allowed Caelan too much freedom. And now look where that got her.

There was a knock at the door. Valkyrie turned off the water, wrapped herself in the towel and opened it. Her mother was standing outside, holding her phone.

"There's someone on the line for you Steph. Oh, and please keep your voice down when you answer it."

Valkyrie took the phone, went to her room, and sat on her bed.

"Hello?"

"Val! God, I thought you'd never answer." It was Fletcher. He sounded very worried.

"Fletcher, why are you calling me at eleven o'clock?"

"Listen Val, Myra's gone missing. I teleported to her room and it was a complete mess, like struggle mess. I think she's been taken, and I think it's to get to you."

"Why would they kidnap Myra then?" Valkyrie queried.

"Because they know her boyfriend will go begging for her to be saved by his ex-girlfriend?"

"Fletcher, look, I'm going to call Skulduggery now. He'll be with me in a few minutes. Can you teleport here so that we can get the full story and we'll sort it out?"

Fletcher let out a relieved breath, "Thank you so much Val, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Fletcher, don't come now, I'll call you when you can come. I need to get dressed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Artemis finished tightening his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. "Perfect," he thought. Then he strode out on to the hall way, just in time to see Butler and Juliet exiting their rooms.

"I assume, my friends, that you are ready."

Butler looked into Artemis' eyes and said, "Have you told Atalanta what you are doing yet?"

Artemis looked away, unable to meet Butler's eyes with guilt. He still hadn't told his fiancée about this latest expedition quite yet. He didn't want her to worry.

"No, I haven't, but I don't want her to worry."

Juliet sighed, "with all due respect Artemis, I think your being stupid. Atalanta wouldn't worry, she knows you have Butler. Anyway, she'd probably ask to come."

Artemis retorted, "That's precisely why I don't want her to find out. You know how when I interfere with things, they usually go wrong. Butler, you and myself know we are perfectly capable of handling the situation. I don't want Atalanta caught in the crossfire, if there happens to be one."

Butler put a sympathetic hand on Artemis' shoulder. "Artemis, do as you please, but I recommend that you tell her. She would be more sick with worry if you left without a word than if you told her where you were going."

Artemis nodded and set off.

He got to his study and paused to gather himself. Atalanta was always in the study, reading his notes, so if anywhere, she would be here. But Artemis wasn't sure how to tell her. He knocked and heard a muffled 'come in'. He opened the door and saw Atalanta curled up in her favourite spot, another wad of his documents on her lap.

"Artemis, you're dressed awfully formally, are you going anywhere?" she beamed at him.

"Atalanta, you know how I've been conducting some very important research, right?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's fantastic! But what has that got to do with you going somewhere?"

Artemis wrung his hands nervously, "I want to go and investigate these new people, so I'm going to take Butler and Juliet with me to the nearest mage community and meet some sorcerers."

Atalanta was silent for a few moments. Artemis could sense she was thinking. He did it himself. "I have one condition and one question."

"Why don't you ask your question first?"

"What is your chosen name going to be?"

"You're wonderfully clever, and I don't know. I'll be thinking about that in the Bentley. Now what is your condition?"

"That I come with you."

Artemis gawped, "Atalanta! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" Artemis spluttered.

"Artemis, I won't get hurt! Why would you think that?"

"Whenever I do something, it goes wrong. I don't want to lose you before we even get married!" Artemis lamented.

"I'll be fine Artemis. I promise to stay with Juliet. Anyway, I think I can defend myself pretty well. I'm sure you've seen me practise in the dojo?"

Artemis knew. He suddenly realised that bringing Atalanta wouldn't be so bad. Anyway, he wouldn't let go of her that easily, even if she did get hurt.

"Alright, but you stick with either me, Butler or Juliet."

Atalanta grinned and hugged Artemis. He took in her light lavender scent and soft skin. She was beautiful, and he wouldn't bear it if he lost her.

"I think it would be better if I stayed with Butler or Juliet. If I were with you, I'd have to protect you."

"Why don't you go and put on something comfortable. I want you to look your best for me." He let go of her and playfully pushed her. She laughed and pranced away.

The whole group stood at the front door, making the final gadget check before they left. Butler had loaded himself with an assortment of weapons and other weapon like objects. Juliet was brushing up on her latest moves, which involved plenty of spinning and hitting and impossible flips. Only Artemis and Atalanta remained still.

"How are you feeling?" he tried to casually ask her.

"I'm fine, seriously! Artemis, stop worrying about me. If you don't, you'll end up so distracted that you'll get yourself killed. Now that would kill me." Atalanta cautioned Artemis.

Artemis gave a small smile and softly touched her hand with his, "You know I can't stop worrying about you."

"You worry about me too much."

"That's me; I come in a full package, with the worrying and all." He chuckled. Atalanta stayed silent.

Butler looked up and gave Artemis the thumbs up.

"Alright, we're ready to go."

"Right then, thank you Butler. Juliet, Can you take Atalanta out to the Bentley first, and then me and Butler will come out straight after you."

Juliet stood up and nodded, "Alright, come on Ata." She grinned at Atalanta and took her by the arm. They instantly started talking about things which Artemis and Butler didn't understand.

Butler and Artemis waited for them to leave, gave a sweeping look to the rest of the front room and followed.

In the Bentley, Artemis and Atalanta were in the back, and Juliet and Butler were in the front. Butler was driving of course, and Juliet was keeping him company for the ride. Behind the one way screen, Artemis and Atalanta planned out their wedding to hide their anxiety.

"Holly can be the flower girl." Artemis suggested.

"Would she like that? Wouldn't she find that a bit patronizing?"

"She would, but after mistaking you for Minerva, she feels that she owes us something, so I'm sure she won't mind."

"Artemis?"

Artemis looked at his fiancé, "Yes?"

"Can we have a small private ceremony and then the public reception you want, instead of having everything big and crowded?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well I was thinking that you might want to invite your fairy friends and seeing as I have no family…"

"You have me."

"That's beside the point. Your parents already acknowledged the fairies. So have I. if we have it a private ceremony then we can invite them all, without worrying about being inconspicuous."

"You have a point. Have you chosen anyone to give you away?" Artemis tilted his head.

Atalanta bit her lip and stifled a whine. Her parents had died, and her siblings had, out of their grief, wanted nothing more to do with her. Atalanta had no family left. The wound was still fresh.

"I'm sorry Atalanta. That was wrong to bring up. You don't need anyone to give you away. And we can have a private ceremony you want, and the lavish reception I want." He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, trying to relieve her from the pain she had suffered. He wondered sometimes how Atalanta coped. If Artemis had been in her place, he would've most certainly gone mad with grief. Well, obviously that was a figure of speech, but still, Artemis reasoned that Atalanta's will power and common sense pulled her through the darkest time of her life.

It was nightfall, and they still hadn't arrived. They had stopped at an off-road diner and ordered something to eat, much to Artemis' distaste. They ate in the car, parked on the road side. Nobody said a word. Not until Artemis' phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Artemis said.

"Artemis Honey, where are you? You weren't here for dinner, and neither was Ata. We're not worried or anything, we just wanted to know where you had gone." His mother said from the other side.

"Atalanta and I are going with Juliet and Butler to Roarhaven. I just wanted to see if one of my theories were correct. Atalanta of course offered to come with me and you know that the both of us have to be with Butler and Juliet. We'll most likely stay a few days. Don't worry mother, we're fine."

Angeline remained quiet for a few seconds, assessing the situation, before sweetly saying, "Very well Arty. Just make sure you call me before you arrive home, so that I can arrange for some food for you."

"That will be fine mother, I'll see you then." Artemis ended the call. He closed the phone and tucked it away inside his breast pocket. They still had a long wait, a long time to get to Roarhaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Are you sure she's been taken?" Skulduggery asked for the umpteenth time, as he, Valkyrie and Fletcher stood in the middle of Myra's room.

"Why don't you look around? I thought you were a detective; you should be looking for clues to see if she has been Myranapped." Fletcher insisted, his face pale with worry. Valkyrie snorted and began to search for anything which might've indicated to what happened in the room. Skulduggery still bombarded Fletcher with questions.

"Her room could be messy like this all the time. Is it?" Skulduggery offered. Fletcher threw his arms up in frustration and shouted, "LOOK! IT'S NEVER UNTIDY, SHE HATES IT LIKE THAT! NOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?!"

Skulduggery raised his hands up in surrender and said, "Alright, alright, just doing what a detective _should _be doing."

Valkyrie raised her head up from beneath the bed, triumphant. In her hand she clasped a roughly cut piece of paper with an odd sign scribbled on in magenta ink. "Look what I found, _Detective_." She taunted. Skulduggery spun around, whipped the paper out of her hand and studied it carefully.

"What does it mean Skulduggery?" Valkyrie pressed.

"It means we need to visit our dear friend China." He announced before stuffing it in his pocket and holding his arm out for Fletcher.

Valkyrie had travelled so many times with Fletcher by teleporting that she didn't feel that wave of nausea or unsettlement when she arrived outside of China Sorrows library. She missed going there and reading, so the moment Fletcher let go of her, Valkyrie strode to the front doors, thrust them open, and went in. The first thing she noticed was how much the library _hadn't _changed. The shelves were just as dusty as ever, and China seemed to have kept to her particular taste in reading material. Magic.

"Valkyrie dear, such a long time, and you never thought to visit." China Sorrows stood in the hallway, as beautiful as ever. Her hair as black as sin, her lips bloody red, and her blue eyes icy as Valkyrie remembered. Valkyrie grinned broadly and said, "I thought you made it clear I wasn't to come."

"Valkyrie dear, did you think that I would for one minute believe you would obey?" China replied, "Nobody can resist staying away from me."

"Are you sure that's not just your magical charm which makes people fall in love with you at first sight?" Skulduggery interjected sarcastically from one of the aisles.

"Ah, Skulduggery. Same as always. I do enjoy our small talk sessions. And may I just say, that suit suits you very well. Bespoke I assume?"

"The very best."

"Of course. Now what do I owe this pleasure to?" China led them into her office, which was furnished tastefully. She took the seat behind the desk and beckoned Valkyrie, Fletcher and Skulduggery to take a seat each too.

"We need your help China. But before that, may I ask how your sigil classes are going, and that you are absolutely remarkable at that area of magic." Skulduggery hinted.

"Ah, as flattering as ever." China grimaced.

"I have seen this sign only once before, and I only vaguely know a few things about it. It's quite startling that you've found it in a girl's bedroom. Ransacked, did you say?"

"Yep, I left Myra after coming back from surfing, then when I went to say goodnight, she was gone, and her room was completely messed up." Fletcher stuttered.

China raised her eyebrows at him and said, "I've heard several stories of people going missing and the room they were in rattled up, but these were only shady little pieces of news, nothing special."

"Well now they are. What did you say the sign was?" Skulduggery enquired.

China studied it again and told them. "It's the symbol of the Persons."

After having a small pot of tea with China, and bidding her goodbye, Fletcher, Valkyrie and Skulduggery teleported back to Valkyries bedroom. Her reflection was sitting at the desk, its head down and scribbling furiously on a piece of homework.

"Hey," Valkyrie tapped her reflections shoulder.

"Hi, what's up?" the reflection said.

"I need you to go back to the mirror. We'll talk later, it's just now something serious has happened, and if mum walks in, she'll be a bit surprised to see two of us."

The reflection nodded, and Valkyrie could swear she saw a small smile playing on her lips. But she pushed that out of her mind, reflections don't have feelings after all, it wouldn't be able to smile. Nevertheless, it was slightly unnerving.

Once the reflection was back in the mirror, Skulduggery began to outline his theories to them, something which he had never done before.

"So Myra's been supposedly kidnapped by the Persons. And apparently other people have been too."

Valkyrie interrupted him and asked, "Who are the Persons?"

"If you remember Deacon?" Valkyrie nodded, "Well these people share the same abilities, except they want _Power_. They prefer control over most things, and have been waiting hundreds of years to gain it. It was only a matter of time before they would try to get it I guess." Skulduggery tilted his head thoughtfully. Fletcher seemed only more agitated, "So Myra has been kidnapped by these weird people who can input new personalities into people and want power more than anything in the world? You know Skulduggery, they make you look like a fluffy pink bunny,"

Valkyrie eyed Skulduggery nervously, remembering how he was actually Lord Vile, and at the peak of his malevolence, was far more dangerous than anyone could expect.

"Yes, at least that's what I think. I would guess that if they are taking so many people, they would probably be building…"

Valkyrie realised what Skulduggery was getting at, "an army to take over."

Skulduggery nodded grimly. Fletcher panicked and started murmuring curses and obscenities. Then Skulduggery's phone rang.

"Ghastly? I'm a bit busy right now." He alleged. There were some funny squeaks from the other side, and at last, Skulduggery put the phone down and said, "We need to get down to the sanctuary, apparently there are four mortals claiming to be sorcerers."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Atalanta tightly clasped Artemis' hand behind her back. She admired Artemis' nerve to come and investigate new things, albeit the physical danger surrounding his missions. But she sincerely hoped this latest expedition wouldn't get them into any trouble.

"Artemis, are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, look, we've only just turned up, and we've already created a fuss." Atalanta whispered anxiously. She wasn't actually worried any physical harm would befall them, she knew she could handle that, but Atalanta was more worried about the effects Artemis' intrusion will have on the sorcerers.

"I know Atalanta, but I really do want to learn more about them. Maybe it'll all be fine." Artemis gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her. Although the tension did ease a little, Atalanta was far from reassured.

They had arrived in the early hours of the morning, just before the rush hour, except Roarhaven didn't seem to have a rush hour. It seemed like a sleepy little town which was very rough. Indeed, the streets were untended to, the folk Artemis and Atalanta had seen were shifty, and all in all the area was rather uninviting. Artemis shuddered to think of what might happen if he were forced to live here. They soon pulled in front of a shoddy looking hall, which had an oddly dressed chauffeur standing in the front. Butler temporarily parked in front of the chauffeur, drew down the window and said, "Is this the Sanctuary?"

The man looked shocked, as if he had never expected someone to ask. Indeed, those who were supposed to come to the Sanctuary would already know its location. "Sir, may I ask who you are?"

Butler shrugged and said, "I am Constantin Bashkir."

"And those who accompany you?"

Butler paused, and then said, "Give me a moment." He closed the window and turned to Juliet.

"What are you going to be called?" He asked her.

"Hmm. I think I'll be Jade Lock." Juliet ascertained.

"Okay, I'll ask those two now." And Butler spun around, unlocked the glass window behind him and said to Artemis, "Old friend, we are there, but we've hit an inconvenience. A chauffeur has asked for our _names_."

Artemis raised his eyebrows, and then chuckled, "Ah yes, Atalanta, why don't you go first?"

Atalanta nodded and said, "I'll be Clio Hunt."

"Good, I think I'll go by the name, Orion Hunt." Artemis grinned his vampirish grin and settled back into his seat. Butler shut the window, opened the side one, and muttered to chauffeur, "Jade Lock, Clio and Orion Hunt."

The Chauffeur bowed graciously and said, "Of course sir, now please could you park the car over there? Then hand me the keys and I shall take it to the exit car park."

Butler grunted, "Fine,"

"I like your Taken name. It certainly portrays your personality. But why did you choose it?" Artemis stared at his fiancée curiously.

"I don't know really, I just thought of the name on the spot." Atalanta told him.

"It's a beautiful name." Artemis soothed her.

"Do you know, if we ever have twins, then I would call them Clio and Cyan?" Atalanta tilted her head to the side, her face beaming. Artemis bit his lip. He did love Atalanta more than he had ever loved anything in his life; it was just, being Artemis, the talk of having children was little bit daunting.

"Yes, but let us concentrate on getting married." Artemis tried to steer the conversation away from the subject.

Atalanta giggled and teased Artemis lovingly, "Oh Artemis. I love you, do you know that? You're so awkward in a sweet way!" she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Please don't get us into too much trouble. You told me what happened when you kidnapped Holly, and that turned out fine in the end, but these are people, just like you and me. They don't share the same peaceful nature of the fairies. Please, let's not anger them; it would be too painful to lose you, right after my parents, and siblings."

Artemis held his breath. If only he could tell Atalanta how much he wanted to call this whole thing off, how much he felt the same way she did. Instead, he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder and held her against him. "I love you too. And we won't lose anyone. I promise."

So, standing in the hallway of the Sanctuary, the group waited for someone to accommodate them. Butler anxiously fingered his sig Sauer within his blazer pocket and paced around a little. Juliet checked her watch every so often, with a bored expression on her face which apparently many young men found extremely attractive, and Artemis was talking to Atalanta.

"You read my notes, didn't you? How much did you absorb?" Artemis smiled at her.

"These sorcerers are average people, except they have powers. Their powers are spilt into two types, Elementals and Adept. Elementals have control over, or can manipulate the elements, water, fire, air and earth." Atalanta recited. She gave Artemis a cheeky school girl grin.

Artemis decided to play along as the role of the school teacher, "Good, what else?"

"Well, even then, Adept magic is split into many disciplines. Obviously, an Adepts powers would outstrip an elementals powers by far, but it is possible for a powerful elemental to beat an Adept, depending on how strong both sides are."

"What about names?"

Atalanta sighed dramatically before carrying on. "Every person has three names. A true name, a chosen name and a taken name. One's true name is unknown to all, even the person themselves. It is where the person's power comes from. If one discovers their true name, then they would wield enormous power, as it they are literally deriving the magic from the source. But if one's true name was to be discovered before they found it themselves, then whoever uses it would have complete control over the person… A"

Artemis interrupted and whispered, "A chosen name is chosen for the person by their parents. Although it does provide a small degree of control over the person, the chosen name is the second line of defence against the knowledge of one's true name."

"And the taken name, which must be chosen carefully to suit one's personality, is the first line of defence. It has no amount of control over a person, and is the name sorcerers use to address each other." Atalanta finished off. She squeezed Artemis' hand and said, "Artemis, of course I remembered your research. Did you expect me not to?"

"Of course I expect you to remember; you remember everything. I always expect the best from you Atalanta." Artemis rolled his eyes and sarcastically huffed in disappointment.


End file.
